1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a repair circuit and a repair method of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In order to enhance the degree of integration of a semiconductor apparatus, a three-dimensional semiconductor apparatus has been developed. In a three-dimensional semiconductor apparatus, a plurality of chips are stacked in a single package. On the other hand, a TSV (through-silicon via) type semiconductor apparatus has been recently disclosed in the art, in which silicon vias are formed through a plurality of stacked chips so that all the chips are electrically connected to one another.
The three-dimensional semiconductor apparatus has a plurality of TSVs so that the plurality of stacked chips can commonly receive various signals. However, various defects may occur in relation with the TSVs. For example, the defects may include voids created due to incomplete filling of conductive material in the TSVs, bump contact failures caused by warpage of the chips or the migration of bump material, cracks in the TSVs themselves, etc.
Since the TSVs electrically connect the plurality of chips together, if a defect occurs and a TSV is disconnected due to the defect, the TSV cannot properly perform its function. Therefore, a repair process for replacing the defective TSV with a normal TSV is required.